Sweet Attractive
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Sakura estaba harta que Sasuke siempre hablara de lo buena que era la comida de Karin, por eso, preparo su mejor arma…, chocolate sobre sus labios…Mal Summary pero denle una Oportunidad!


{**Título del Fic: **Sweet Attractive.}

_**{Summary: **_Sakura estaba harta que Sasuke siempre hablara de lo buena que era la comida de Karin, por eso, preparo su mejor arma…, chocolate sobre sus labios…Mal Summary pero denle una Oportunidad!}

{**Advertencia: **Esta historia está inspirada en un capítulo de Kissxsis, mi primer Fic Sasusaku ewé y en esta historia los personajes son NORMALES, o sea me refiero a que son estudiantes de preparatoria normales sin armas y todo ese rollo que tienen en la serie de Naruto xDU}

* * *

_**S**__weet __**A**__ttractive _❤

'_Un dulce siempre alegrara la amargura de un mal día…'_

_**- x -**_

¡Maldito sea aquel día que Karin aprendió a cocinar! Porque desde ese día, aquella zorra enredo a mi lindo Sasuke-Kun con su comida...grr…

_**- x –**_

Mi vida era relativamente buena, vivía lejos de mis padres y de sus reglas, era una estudiante destacada en la preparatoria, iba a una de las mejores escuelas de Konoha, mi compañero de cuarto se trataba de un súper galán llamado Sasuke Uchiha, mis amigos eran _buena onda _y compresivos, cada semana mis padres me mandaban una buena cantidad de dinero ¡Y entre otras cosas grandiosas que un adolescente de dieciséis años desearía!

Todo marchaba bien, Sasuke y yo nos llevábamos bien, casi no teníamos peleas y cada fin de semana salíamos al cine o veíamos películas en nuestro departamento pero un día todo esto cambio, aquel día que Karin aprendió a cocinar, ¡Maldito sea!

La maldita de Karin, fan de mi compañero de cuarto, se había metido a clases de cocina y quería presumirnos a Sasuke-Kun y a mí el _delicioso _sabor de su comida, si, lo sé, es algo extraño, pero, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Oh si! Porque el muy idiota de Sasuke dijo que yo cocinaba asqueroso en frente de ella y Karin aprovecho esa situación para aprender a cocinar y acercarse a Sasuke, ¡Bravo! Me va a humillar en la cara de mi compañero, ¡Qué vergüenza! Y de seguro Sasuke saldrá con su ¡Oh Karin que delicioso! Que mal que Sakura no cocina así, ¡Grr!

Y así era, hace tres semanas que Karin nos invita a comer en su departamento cada fin de semana, Sasuke y yo ya no tenemos nuestro _tiempo a solas_, me refiero, ya no salimos al cine como antes o ver películas en nuestro departamento y sinceramente, esto me causa _celos…_

**-**¡Dios mío Karin! – expresó Sasuke-Kun sorprendido después de haber sacado el tenedor de su boca comenzando a masticar la 'grandiosa' comida que había preparado ese día Karin, ensalada de pasta, esta se sonrojo y se estremeció entre sus brazos. Los miré por el rabillo del ojo porque ¡Claro! No estaba en el comedor con ellos, preferí comprarme unos pockys y comerlos en el sofá mientras fingía leer manga.- ¡Cada día el sabor de tu comida mejora más! – le volvió a alagar, Karin soltó una risita seguida por un guiño.

Mi _querido _compañero de cuarto me miró confuso, me metí otro pocky a la boca y lo mastique con fuerza, le di vuelta a la página del manga que leía más bien, al que fingía que fingía leer cuando en verdad me encontraba mirando la _encantadora _escena de los dos.

-¡Hey Sakura! ¿No quieres probar la comida de Karin? Esta deliciosa, en serio que desde que me mude contigo no comía comida verdadera, tú haces puro carbón. – me dijo esto último en todo burlón, Karin comenzó a reir ante eso y decidí contestarle a ese tonto.

-¡Pues dale gracias a Kami-Sama que al menos te alimento malagradecido! – le reproche mientras agarraba otro Pocky de la caja y lo metía a mi boca, el bufó molesto pero no dijo nada pero la tonta de Karin abrió su bocota de…

- Además, si comes muchos pockys te crecerá el culo.- Sasuke comenzó a reir ante este comentario y no sabía en ese momento a quien odiaba más, a Sasuke o a Karin pero opté por fulminar con la mirada a la perra Karin.

-¡Yo como lo que quiera! Y si me crece el culo es mi problema. – les grité a los dos, ellos se miraron mutuamente de una manera seria pero luego comenzaron a reir de nuevo.

-No creo que te crezca más sinceramente, tu culo está más grande que el tamaño del monte Everest, es imposible que siga creciendo. – me dijo Sasuke como si nada para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo, me quede boquiabierta pero preferí no irme a la cárcel por culpa de un asesinato, no, dos asesinatos. A un _simpático _chico de cabello azabache y a una perra peliroja.

Bufé molesta y seguí con mi lectura o mejor dicho, mirando el manga.

-Bueno Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-_chan_- pronunció esto Karin con odio, me voltee a verla y le saque la lengua, esta solo frunció el ceño y siguió hablando.- Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, no tardo. – nos avisó antes de salir por la puerta, Sasuke se despidió de una manera graciosa ya que dijo 'Adiós' con comida en la boca, yo solo le miré irse y después de eso miré fijamente al maldito de mi compañero pero solo alcancé a escuchar algo que había dicho antes de entrar a la cocina a dejar su plato…

_`Aunque también preferiría comer algo dulce…´_

Miré el manga sorprendida y le agradecí a Kami-Sama que estuviera leyendo Kissxsis y que tuviera una mente llena de ideas _pervertidas, _claro que no todas pero…sonreí de una manera pervertida y juguetona…

* * *

…Aproveche que Sasuke había subido al segundo piso del departamento a jugar con la consola de Karin y me escabullí a la concina donde comencé a hojear un libro de recetas que había encontrado en un mueble de la cocina de Karin, para ser especifica era un libro llamado _Chocolate, _¡Apuesto toda mi mesada del mes a que adivinan de qué tipo de recetas trae! ¡Si pensaste en chocolates estas en lo correcto! Felicidades, has ganado un auto, bueno ya, dejo mi lado bromista y me concentro en las recetas.

¡Dios mío! Había tantas imágenes de chocolates, ¡Daah!, y estos se veían tan deliciosos.

Pensé en hacerle un chocolate amargo a Sasuke-Kun pero él había dicho que quería algo dulce, también tuve la idea de hacerle un chocolate blanco pero a Sasuke-Kun le gustaba más el chocolate negro, ¡Maldito emo problemático además de eso, racista! El chocolate blanco también era delicioso, recuerden, sin importar que sean chocolates no hay que menospreciar.

Comencé a hojear el libro con rapidez buscando alguna receta para elaborar chocolate negro pero no amargo, si no algo dulce pero tampoco que sea tan dulce para empalagar con solo morderlo un par de veces.

Me encontré con una página que decía que los chocolates finlandeses eran unos de los más deliciosos en el mundo, después de este texto venían unas imágenes de chocolates finlandeses que en verdad, se veían exquisitos. Sonreí satisfecha ante mi _gran _descubrimiento, si quería saciar el apetito por algo dulce de Sasuke-Kun, pues lo haría con un chocolate Finlandés.

Después de unos minutos de estar buscando algún chocolate de todas esas opciones que venían en el libro me decidí por uno, comencé a buscar los ingredientes según la receta y sonreí al ver como Karin los tenía todos…

…Una hora y media había pasado, ¡Una maldita hora y media había pasado! Era mucho para hacer un chocolate pero por otro lado me alegre y agradecí mentalmente al ver que Karin se había tardado más de lo debido en el supermercado, tal vez porque es Viernes de Plaza en Konohacomer **(N/A: Parodia del miércoles de Plaza en la Comercial xD!)**

Suspiré aliviada al ver como el chocolate se encontraba en frente de mí de un color café y se veía extremadamente delicioso, agarre el cuchillo y corté un trozo de él pero este era muy pequeño, lo lleve a mi boca y lo comí…

¡Por Kami-Sama, voy a vomitar! Grité mentalmente mientras escupía el trozo de chocolate…

Se suponía que Sasuke-Kun seguía en el segundo piso en el cuarto de Karin jugando así que decidí por subir con el regalo detrás de mi espalda ocultándolo con mis manos, cuando entre a la habitación Sasuke detuvo el videojuego poniéndole Pausa y me miró fijamente. Aunque nuestra distancia era bastante larga ya que él se encontraba sentado en una silla negra enfrente de la televisión de Karin y yo me encontraba en la puerta, me sentía demasiado nerviosa así comenzando a rodar el regalito entre mis dedos pero sin dejar de ocultarlo atrás de mi espalda.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida. – habló por fin, me sobresalte al escuchar su voz algo _sensual_, soy yo o de repente hay tanto calor.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta y me recargue en la puerta y de nuevo comencé a rodar el obsequio entre mis manos que se encontraban atrás de mis caderas.

-Sasuke-Kun… - susurré agitada gracias al calor que había en ese momento, el levantó una ceja sin entender.

-¿Si?

Me acerque a él lentamente y tuve una pequeña pelea mental si hacerlo o no, sujete bien el obsequio entre mis manos y lo saqué de mi escondite mientras se lo enseñaba algo apenada.

Sasuke lo agarro suavemente y lo miró sin entender, le quito la tapa a mi obsequio y lo vio con una gotita en la nuca.

-¿Un labial de…? – lo olisqueó y me miró confundido- ¿Chocolate?

¡Vaya maldito emo! Al menos apláudeme por ser ingeniosa, ¿No? ¡Malagradecido! Nunca aprecias lo que te doy, vaya, me acabo de recordar a mi propia madre…

Asentí con la cabeza levemente, Sasuke miró el regalo que le di algo confundido pero se encogió de hombros y acercó el chocolate a sus labios…

-¡Espera! – le grité apenada mientras ponía rápidamente mi mano en su frente, Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta y sus dientes casi rozaban el chocolate, me miró fastidiado por lo que proseguí.-Así no se come. – susurré mientras me ponía más roja, Sasuke cerró su boca y suspiró frustrado.

-¿Entonces…? – preguntó, agarre el labial y lo lleve a mis labios haciendo que me sonrojara más a ver como Sasuke seguía cada uno de mis movimientos, se sorprendió al ver que me colocaba el labial por lo que el calor y mis nervios aumentaron más, suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme y deje el labial en una mesilla que se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

-Así. –susurré mientras acercaba lentamente mi rostro al de Sasuke-Kun, el no hizo nada, me refiero a que no se movió por lo que yo tuve que dar el primer paso de juntar nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no era mi primer beso pero si mi primer beso con mi compañero y con los labios embarrados de chocolate, junte mis labios con los de Sasuke pero sin moverlos, los deje estáticos esperando su reacción que segundos después me separó bruscamente, sinceramente me entristecí pero luego me sorprendí al ver como él me veía fijamente con _lujuria._

Sasuke dio unas palmaditas con su mano en sus piernas invitándome a que me sentara en ellas lo que provoco que me sonrojara pero por más extraño que suene, obedecí. Me senté en sus piernas y él me agarro de los hombros instantáneamente.

El recogió el labial del tocador y comenzó a colocármelo de nuevo en los labios, miré a Sasuke sorprendida pero divertida a la vez, así que le había gustado…

Pero, mi diversión comenzó a limitarse al ver como Sasuke se encontraba muy concentrado al ponerme el labial y comenzaba a tardar un poco, demasiado se podría decir, y yo estaba desesperada por volver a besarlo. Solté una risita al ver como entrecerraba los ojos de una forma divertida.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto irritado, dejo el labial en la mesilla y me vio abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Es tan difícil ponerlo? – le pregunté algo divertida, el se sonrojo algo y solo me agarro de las mejillas y acercó su rostro al mío.

-Abre tu boca. – me ordenó, le miré sin entender pero separé mis labios así abriendo mi boca. Sasuke comenzó a lamer mi labio superior un par de veces para después agarrarlo con sus labios y comenzar a morderlo suavemente y sinceramente no supe cómo reaccionar. Comencé a moverme entre las piernas de Sasuke hasta que me detuve en _eso…_

Me sorprendí al sentir su miembro contra mi intimidad, no podía negarlo, en verdad se sentía bien así que, aprovechando el momento me moví un poco más quedando sobre este y no pude evitar gemir al sentirlo rozar contra mi centro húmedo, porque ya lo estaba y eso que apenas íbamos por los besos.

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba asi sintiendo como su miembro chocaba cada vez más contra mí, comencé a moverme circularmente para sentir aun más el miembro de mi compañero de cuarto.

Lo abracé por el cuello y junté mucho más mi cuerpo al suyo, su lengua toco la mía rápidamente y luego bajo hacia mi labio inferior donde comenzó a lamerlo y como hizo con mi labio superior, lo tomo con sus labios y lo succiono levemente.

En un rápido movimiento presiono mis labios contra los suyos pero esto duro muy poco tiempo ya que me separo bruscamente y me volvió a colocar el labial de una manera desesperada.

Me agarró de los hombros y me beso de nuevo, me agarre fuertemente de sus hombros al sentir como comenzaba a masajear mi cuerpo y su miembro cada vez se ponía más erecto, quise separarme por falta de aire pero Sasuke me tomaba por la cabeza y no me dejaba separarme en ningún momento hasta que el aire se acabo en sus pulmones.

Lo miré sonrojada y lo agarre de los hombros por si quería volver a besarme, quería que me dejara besar por unos momentos para tomar un poco de aire.

-Sasuke déjame respi…- pero fue interrumpida con otro beso de él, y así seguimos por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Me besaba, me separaba, me ponía labial y volvíamos a juntar de nuevo nuestros labios, una y otra vez.

El labial iba por menos de la mitad y sinceramente eso de besarnos ya me estaba dejando agotada, de nuevo Sasuke me separó y aproveche para respirar.

-Saca tu lengua. – me ordenó, dude por un tiempo pero eso hice. Sasuke colocó el chocolate en mi lengua y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada.

Sasuke lamió mis labios con la punta de su lengua y los entreabrí dejando que introdujera su lengua en mi boca, comenzó a lamer la punta de mi lengua y eso me hizo estremecer pero, luego comenzó a lamer toda mi lengua donde tenía en chocolate, lo agarre de su camisa con fuerza y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras abría mucho más mi boca y sacaba algo mi lengua. Me empuje algo hacia adelante chocando mis caderas con las de él.

Comenzó a chupar con sus labios mi lengua y después comenzó a lamerla con su lengua repetidamente hasta que nos separamos ya que el chocolate se había acabado.

El agarro de nuevo el labial y lo iba a colocar en mis labios pero lo detuve.

-¿Acaso no te cansas? – le pregunte agitada, el negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Suspiré ante su respuesta y sonreí juguetonamente.- En ese caso, déjame cambiarme de posición, estar en esta posición llega a cansar.

Me levanté de las piernas de Sasuke y me senté en la cama de Karin para luego sentarme y tenderle los brazos a Sasuke invitándolo a que se pusiera sobre mí.

-Prueba lo mejor de tu compañerita de cuarto. – susurré en un tono seductor, Sasuke ronroneó y se puso a gatas sobre mí comenzando de nuevo el juego- Yo te puedo dar algo dulce. – susurré en su oído en el momento en el que el besaba mi cuello.

-¡Sasuke! – se oyó un chillido de una mujer y después de eso un sartén cayó en la cabeza de Sasuke y este noqueado cayó sobre mí haciendo que soltara el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, voltee lentamente y me encontré a una Karin enfadada, con tal de decir que hasta un aura negra la rodeaba y un sartén gigante se encontraba en su mano.

Sasuke apoyó sus manos a lado de mis brazos y se levantó lentamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba a Karin con odio.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y esto provoco que Karin gritara y agitara el sartén tratando de darle en la cabeza a Sasuke.

-¡¿Cómo que que me pasa? ¡Me voy al supermercado por un rato y la maldita de Sakura y tú ya comenzaron su fábrica de bebes! – nos gritó mientras al fin le atinaba bien a Sasuke y le daba un golpe con el sartén en la cabeza, Sasuke cayó medio inconsciente sobre mí, más bien su cabeza sobre mis pechos haciendo que Karin se enojara más- ¡Y todavía te haces el inconsciente y te caes sobre los pechos de esta! – gritó a punto de explotar, ignore a Karin y sacudí preocupada a Sasuke al ver que no se movía.

Lentamente se reincorporo de nuevo y se sobo la cabeza.

-¿Eh? – susurró Karin al ver el labial, luego a mí y después a Sasuke y creo que ahí captó todo. Toque mis labios y vi mis dedos manchados de un color café por culpa del chocolate, luego vi a Sasuke que también tenía los labios del mismo color. Karin se acercó a la mesilla y cogió el labial para luego tirarlo al piso- ¡Imbécil! – gritó antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

Sasuke miró con odio el rumbo por donde había salido Karin, se levantó de mis piernas y me tendió la mano ayudándome a que me levantara de la cama. Cogí su mano y me impulse hacia adelante para levantarme.

-Oye Sakura yo lo…- comenzó a disculparse pero lo sorprendí sacando otro labial de chocolate, los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron, lo agarro desesperadamente y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón.- Eres genial.

Sonreí y me fui de aquel lugar sin decir nada…

* * *

El chico de cabello azabache subió a la azotea de la escuela y sacó el labial de la mochila que traía, lo destapó y lo olisqueo un par de veces. Acercó en chocolate a su boca y lo mordió suavemente…

-¡Por Kami-Sama, voy a vomitar! – gritó mientras se agarraba la garganta, primero comenzó como un chocolate amargo y luego algo que no se le podía dar nombre pero quemaba la garganta y provocaba unas nauseas increíbles.

Sakura, que se encontraba en la salida de la Academia, pudo oír el grito de su compañero, sonrió burlona y salió corriendo de ahí.

_El chocolate no era lo dulce,_

_Si no que los labios de la chica…_

_¿Review?_

_**

* * *

**aya, si tengo que calificar este Fic le pondria 2/3 xDU no es el mejor que he hecho lo admito (ninguno es bueno realmente xD) pero bueno, deberian darme una oportunidad && dejarme un review si?;www; _

V

**_Y _**_tengo una idea para otro Fic pero lo subire dependiendo de como me vaia con este, pero bueno, ¡Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron! _

_Si es que alguien lo leyo... e,eU_


End file.
